thestreymoy3fandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan's Music Rankings :0
My music rankings and such ~ Key: *'''-Bad-''' *'''-Mediocre-''' *'''-Okay-''' *'''-Good-''' *'''-Great-''' *'''-Amazing-''' Lana Del Rey Born To Die - The Paradise Edition '-Bad-' 23rd. This is What Makes us Girls 22nd. Bel Air 21st. Yayo 20th. Blue Velvet 19th. Summertime Sadness '-Mediocre-' 18th. Body Electric 17th. Gods and Monsters '-Okay-' 16th. Blue Jeans 15th. Without You '-Good-' 14th. Million Dollar Man 13th. Born to Die 12th. Lolita '-Great-' 11th. Diet Mountain Dew 10th. Lucky Ones 9th. Carmen 8th. Radio '-Amazing-' 7th. Cola 6th. Off to the Races 5th. Video Games 4th. Dark Paradise 3rd. National Anthem 2nd. American 1st. Ride Ultraviolence '-Bad-' 14th. Fucked My Way Up to the Top 13th. The Other Woman 12th. Black Beauty 11th. Guns and Roses '-Mediocre-' 10th. Sad Girl 9th. Pretty When You Cry '-Okay-' 8th. Cruel World 7th. Old Money '-Good-' 6th. Ultraviolence '-Great-' 5th. Brooklyn Baby 4th. West Coast '-Amazing-' 3rd. Money Power Glory 2nd. Shades of Cool 1st. Florida Kilos Marina and the Diamonds The Family Jewels '-Bad-' 13th. Guilty 12th. Shampain '-Mediocre-' 11th. Girls 10th. The Outsider '-Okay-' 9th. Rootless 8th. Numb 7th. Hollywood '-Good-' 6th. Obsessions '-Great-' 5th. I Am Not a Robot '-Amazing-' 4th. Are You Satisfied? 3rd. Oh No! 2nd. Mowgli's Road 1st. Hermit the Frog Electra Heart '-Bad-' 13th. Homewrecker 12th. Bubblegum Bitch '-Mediocre-' 11th. Hypocrates 10th. Primadonna '-Okay-' 9th. How to be a Heartbreaker 8th. Living Dead 7th. Lies '-Good-' 6th. Starring Role '-Great-' 5th. Valley of the Dolls '-Amazing-' 4th. Power & Control 3rd. The State of Dreaming 2nd. Fear and Loathing 1st. Teen Idle Lady Gaga The Fame Monster '-Bad-' 24th. Brown Eyes 23rd. Summerboy '-Mediocre-' 22nd. Just Dance '-Okay-' 21st. Poker Face 20th. Paparazzi 19th. Alejandro 18th. Bad Romance 17th. Telephone 16th. LoveGame '-Good-' 15th. Starstruck 14th. Boys Boys Boys 13th. I Like it Rough 12th. Disco Heaven 11th. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich '-Great-' 10th. Money Honey 9th. Dance in the Dark 8th. Monster '-Amazing-' 7th. Again Again 6th. Teeth 5th. The Fame 4th. Speechless 3rd. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 2nd. Paper Gangsta 1st. So Happy I Could Die Born This Way '-Bad-' 14th. Electric Chapel 13th. Government Hooker 12th. Heavy Metal Lover 11th. Bloody Mary 10th. Bad Kids '-Mediocre-' 9th. Born This Way 8th. Marry The Night '-Okay-' 7th. Judas 6th. Highway Unicorn '-Good-' 5th. Americano '-Great-' 4th. Scheiße '-Amazing-' 3rd. The Edge of Glory 2nd. You and I 1st. Hair ARTPOP '-Bad-' 15th. Jewels N' Drugs '-Mediocre-' 14th. Do What U Want 13th. ARTPOP 12th. Donatella 11th. Fashion! '-Okay-' 10th. Applause 9th. Sexxx Dreams '-Good-' 8th. Mary Jane Holland '-Great-' 7th. Dope 6th. Gypsy '-Amazing-' 5th. Aura 4th. Venus 3rd. Swine 2nd. G.U.Y 1st. MANiCURE The 1975 The 1975 '-Bad-' 16th. Talk! 15th. Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You '-Mediocre-' 14th. Menswear 13th. Pressure 12th. 12 '-Okay-' 11th. M.O.N.E.Y 10th. The 1975 '-Good-' 9th. An Encounter 8th. Robbers '-Great-' 7th. Heart Out '-Amazing-' 6th. The City 5th. Girls 4th. Sex 3rd. Settle Down 2nd. She Way Out 1st. Chocolate Imagine Dragons Night Visions '-Mediocre-' 14th: Radioactive '-Okay-' 13th: It's Time 12th: Demons 11th: Tiptoe 10th: On Top of the World '-Good-' 9th: Working Man 8th: Fallen '-Great-' 7th: Hear Me 6th: Every Night 5th: Underdog 4th: Cha-Ching (Till We Grow Older) '-Amazing-' 3rd: Bleeding Out 2nd: Amsterdam 1st: Nothing Left to Say / Rocks Ben Howard Every Kingdom '-Bad-' 11th. 7 Bottles '-Mediocre-' 10th. Gracious 9th. Promise '-Okay-' 8th. Only Love '-Good-' 7th. Black Flies 6th. Keep Your Head Up '-Great-' 5th. Old Pine '-Amazing-' 4th. The Wolves 3rd. Diamonds 2nd. Everything 1st. The Fear American Authors Oh, What a Life '-Okay-' 11th. Love 10th. Home '-Good-' 9th. Believer 8th. Luck '-Great-' 7th. Ghost 6th. Best Day of My Life '-Amazing-' 5th. Trouble 4th. Think About It 3rd. Heart of Stone 2nd. Hit It 1st. Oh, What a Life Neon Hitch 301 to Paradise '-Bad-' 5th: Intro '-Great-' 4th: Red Lights 3rd: Some Like it Hot '-Amazing-' 2nd: Subtitles 1st: Gypsy Star Happy Neon '-Bad-' 6th: The Bus '-Great-' 5th: Believe 4th: Born to be Remembered '-Amazing-' 3rd: Midnight Sun 2nd: Pink Fields 1st: Jailhouse Lorde Pure Heroine '-Great-' 10th: Royals '-Amazing-' 9th: A World Alone 8th: Team 7th: Still Sane 6th: Tennis Court 5th: 400 Lux 4th: Glory and Gore 3rd: Ribs 2nd: White Teeth Teens 1st: Buzzcut Season Fall Out Boy Save Rock and Roll '-Okay-' 11th: Rat a Tat 10th: Save Rock and Roll '-Good-' 9th: Young Volcanoes 8th: Death Valley '-Great-' 7th: Alone Together 6th: Miss Missing You 5th: The Phoenix 4th: Just One Yesterday '-Amazing-' 3rd: The Mighty Fall 2nd: Where Did The Party Go? 1st: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark London Grammar If You Wait '-Okay-' 16th: Maybe 15th: Sights 14th: Darling Are You Gonna Leave Me 13th: Help '-Good-' 12th: Flickers 11th: Wasting My Young Years 10th: Stay Awake '-Great-' 9th: Shyer 8th: When We Were Young 7th: Help Me Lose My Mind '-Amazing-' 6th: Strong 5th: High Life 4th: If You Wait 3rd: Metal & Dust 2nd: Hey Now 1st: Nightcall The Weeknd House of Balloons '-Good-' 9th: The Knowing '-Great-' 8th: Coming Down 7th: High For This 6th: What You Need '-Amazing-' 5th: The Morning 4th: The Party & The After Party 3rd: House of Balloons/Glass Table Girls 2nd: Loft Music 1st: Wicked Games Thursday '-Okay-' 9th: The Zone '-Good-' 8th: Gone '-Great-' 7th: Rolling Stone 6th: Thursday '-Amazing-' 5th: The Birds Pt. 2 4th: The Birds Pt. 1 3rd: Heaven or Las Vegas 2nd: Life of the Party 1st: Lonely Star Echoes of Silence '-Great-' 9th: Montreal 8th: D.D '-Amazing-' 7th: Next 6th: Initiation 5th: XO/The Host 4th: Outside 3rd: Echoes of Silence 2nd: The Fall 1st: Same Old Song Kiss Land '-Great-' 10th: Live For 9th: Pretty 8th: The Town '-Amazing-' 7th: Belong to the World 6th: Kiss Land 5th: Tears in the Rain 4th: Love in the Sky 3rd: Professional 2nd: Adaptation 1st: Wanderlust